1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a self-calibrating weapon shot counter with a wake up circuit. The present disclosure provides for an apparatus and a method for counting the number of rounds fired through a weapon, storing it on board the shot counter and then conveying the shot count and related information to an external or remote device when prompted by an authorized user with a proper encryption key. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a self calibrating weapon shot counter that has a module operated by a microcontroller for collecting, storing and transmitting data to a computer, PDA or other electronic device, preferably remotely located from the firearm. The data collected and transmitted by the self calibrating weapons shot counter of the present disclosure includes, shot profile data, including recoil in both directions, rotational axis sensor data and duration of shot, identifying type of weapon, round fired, i.e. caliber and weight and barrel length. The time, date and profile of the shot fired is also recorded and transmitted to the remote computer. The present disclosure provides for an active RFID tag communication port that listens for, records the data and sends it to a remote location. The weapon shot counter of the present disclosure is capable of being interchanged from one weapon to another. The weapon shot counter can also be used as an ancillary munitions recognition system, i.e. hand grenades, high explosive, fragmentary, incendiary, chemical and smoke as well as, claymore mines utilized by same user as weapon counting device. In this type of use, the weapon shot counter of the present disclosure acts as a repeater gathering the data from the thrown hand grenades, upon spoon release the chip in the hand grenade is charged by an onboard generator that sends out the serial number to the weapon shot counter that in turn sends it on to the PDA, identifying the grenade or other munitions that has been used. In this way, the present disclosure provides for real time information as to munitions usage, which can be transmitted to support personnel allowing for timely resupply of munitions. This was previously unheard of as it is understood that no previous weapon shot counter discussed this feature or capability and is unique to the self-calibrating weapons shot counter of the present disclosure.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,486 to Brinkley discloses a firearm monitor device for counting a number of rounds discharged.
US Patent Publication No. 2009/0016744 to Joannes et al. describes a wake-up circuit whose purpose is to conserve power when the weapon is idle. A normally-open (“N-O”) switch is described (two, actually), which is used for the purpose of bringing the microprocessor from “sleep” mode to “active” or normal mode. An N-O switch has fundamentally inferior time performance characteristics compared to a normally closed (“N-C”) switch.